1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power supply device for a guitar and, more particularly, to a power supply device for a guitar that is capable of smoothly supplying the requisite power to a pickup that detects the mechanical vibrations of a guitar and converts the vibrations into electrical signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device that functions as a transducer for detecting the mechanical vibrations of a musical instrument and converting the vibrations into electrical signals is referred to as a “pickup.” After the vibrations have been converted into electrical signals as described above, the electrical signals may be amplified or recorded.
A pickup device, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a pickup unit 110 configured to convert mechanical vibrations into electrical signals, a connector unit 120 configured such that signal lines for transmitting the electrical signals obtained by the pickup unit 110 to an external mixer, amp, recorder or electronic medium (hereinafter referred to as the “external device”) are connected thereto, and a battery casing 130 configured to supply power to the pickup unit 110.
The pickup device can operate only when the battery casing 130 (which is configured to supply power to the pickup unit 110) is included and also a battery is installed in the battery casing 130.
An expensive alkaline battery is commonly used as the battery that is installed in the battery casing 130. The battery should be always charged sufficiently with power because music being played cannot be transmitted to the outside when the battery is not sufficiently charged with power. Therefore, even when power remains in the battery, the battery should be replaced with a new battery for a long period performance. As a result, problems arise in that batteries are unnecessarily wasted and also an environment is contaminated with the batteries.